779
Carl sees Barnabas enter the Collins mausoleum, and discovers that he is the vampire. Synopsis : Night over Collinwood in the year 1897, a night filled with strange dreams and somber threats for Carl Collins. A night in which his fiancee has appeared from the dead to tell him the vampire is still alive. And in an old house on the estate, Barnabas Collins not knowing of Carl's discovery, makes his plans. Carl goes into the mausoleum right away. Barnabas stops by Rachel Drummond's grave and wonders if he will ever meet her again. Angelique is there, watching. She tells him he has very little time left here. He must go to his coffin for now, she knows that. She wants him to go back to his own time. He has to stay to save David and Chris Jennings. She has helped him in the past. She tells him this is his last chance; he knows it would be useless for him to ask her to explain that. He asks if what he will have to face will be so terrible. The rooster crows and he must leave, telling her he will leave…but not the past, just for his coffin. Carl, outside the mausoleum, sees Barnabas go inside it. "Barnabas. Barnabas is the vampire!" He runs away. Quentin's been drinking and Magda returns, both being sarcastic to each other. Of the gypsies, Quentin says, "How they must have laughed when you told them you had turned a Collins into a werewolf." When there is a full moon, there is a ceremony she can perform. Carl comes in and wants her to go. "Mr. Carl, what is it? You don't like me any more?” Magda laughs, "It's always a pleasure to leave this house," as Carl strongly suggests Quentin make her leave. She goes. When Carl tells Quentin about the vampire, Quentin is clear that he thought it was Laura who made Dirk a vampire. Quentin quickly believes Carl about Barnabas being the vampire. Carl moves to get a gun but Quentin muses over Barnabas' portrait. At the mausoleum, Quentin admits to Carl, "I don’t know what I’m feeling." They figure this Barnabas Collins is the original, their ancestor. Quentin opens the coffin and they see Barnabas. Instead of shooting Barnabas, Quentin, who is told by Carl that Carl himself does not know how to get out of the room, holds the gun at Carl. Carl says, "I thought I was the only one who plays the jokes." Quentin backs out and locks Carl in the room. Upset at all this, Quentin goes to the Old House and checks Magda's neck. He threatens her and tells her he knows the truth about Barnabas. Magda laments about another murder, "No. Too many people are suspicious now. We've got to stop it or we'll all be found out, it is in the cards!" As Carl screams, Magda suggests they call Angelique for help. Angelique does come but calls Magda an amateur. Magda knows that Angelique loves Barnabas. Angelique says, "He always needs me." She can make Carl forget. Angelique says that she doesn't care anymore. Magda laments, "No. It must not end this way. It must not." Carl finds the way out and the door opens. Memorable quotes : Barnabas (Interior Monologue at Rachel's Grave) : That I should come to this century and find you so like Josette and lose you. And that I should be the one responsible for putting you here. Will we meet again? Will I have the chance ever to right this wrong? ---- : Carl: We'll get him tonight! We'll get cousin Barnanbas...TONIGHT! ---- : Magda: It's always a pleasure to leave this house Collinwood. ---- : Carl: Where is Judith...and Edward? : Quentin: Judith is dreaming about her money...and so is Edward. ---- : Quentin (to Magda): So, you visited with your tribes, and you compared notes on picking pockets, and the newest way in telling fortunes, and you exchanged your secrets of all of your curses, and you all laughed. And how they must have laughed when you told them that you had turned a Collins into a werewolf. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Magda * John Karlen as Carl Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique * David Selby as Quentin Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 776. Story * The gravestone for Rachel Drummond reads: Born 1876, Died: 1897. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Carl: Vampire (reprised from the previous episode). I've got to get out. Barnabas (at Rachel's Grave): That I should come to this century and find you so like Josette and lose you. And that I should be the one responsible for putting you here. Will we meet again? Will I have the chance ever to right this wrong? Quentin: My only hope. * TIMELINE: Barnabas wants to see Quentin at dusk. Barnabas will rise in one hour. Bloopers and continuity errors * After Barnabas goes towards the Collins mausoleum, Angelique walks over to and brushes against Rachel's gravestone, sending it rocking back and forth along with a second headstone to the right. * As Carl rushes out of the Collins mausoleum, he, too, causes a large gravestone to rock back and forth. (In the recap next episode, Carl keeps his distance from the stone and it stays still.) External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 779 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 779 - Blood and Thunder The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 779Category:Dark Shadows episodes